


Could you be my happy ever after?

by ShatteredDreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredDreams/pseuds/ShatteredDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico comes from a high-class family with his father, stepmother, and sister when out of the blue his step-mother tells him that he will marry the princess in a week, his lost sister Bianca returns one day telling of him of what happened in the past 2 months she had been missing, he sees his only chance of escaping the marriage to the Princess, that he doesn't love nor loves him, he takes the opportunity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you be my happy ever after?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped out since I am bored and re-watching the same movie I've been watching all week...

"Nico! Nico, wake up, it's breakfast, we have your favorite." At the thought of chocolate-chip pancakes he shot into the air. Hazel, who had just woke him up, let out a giggle before walking out, giving him privacy to get changed. He struggled to make a choice on what to wear, eventually he just decided on a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. Next, he ran a comb through his untidy black hair, and decided he was set for the day. 

Making his way to the kitchen he poked his head into the room and smiled at Hazel who was busying herself putting all of the pancakes onto one plate while gathering the syrup, butter and jam, looking very flustered when she almost dropped to plate. He walked in and grabbed the plate from her and made his way to the dining room, where his father and his stepmother were already sitting, chatting quietly, when he entered they looked up and immediately stopped and looked at him, Persephone (his stepmother) was blushing. Instead of worrying about what they had been chatting about, he shook it off and sat in his normal spot, between Hazel and Bia- the empty seat. Hazel entered soon after him, shooting him a grateful glance and she set the toppings next to main dish. 

Without a second to spare Nico gabbed a pancake, which was the most he could eat before feeling like he'd throw up from over-eating. He topped it off with a little bit of syrup and proceeded in stuffing his face. Persephone let out a little cough which made Nico's eyes dart up to her. 

"Yush?" He asked her, his mouth still full, he quickly swallowed and ducked his head in apology for using bad manners. She just fanned her hand through the air, waving off his apology. 

"Don't worry about it sweetie, we have more important issues to talk about." She smiled sweetly, my attention was fully drawn to her, first off; she hated him and she was being nice. Second; when she said important issues, something serious was up, last time she brought up an "important issue" he had lost his sister. 

"Okay, cut the act, what is it?" I growled, Hazel gasped and my father stood up, slamming his fist on the table out of anger for being so rude. Persephone just laughed and pushed Hades, my father, back down.

"It's okay, I'll cut the act. You're to be married in a week." She said in her usual snappy tone. I almost spit out the orange juice I had been drinking, I wiped my mouth on my napkin and stood up, taking my turn to slam my fists on the table out of anger.

"To who exactly?" I growled.

"Oh, don't act like you weren't expecting this, we are the most successful and wealthy family in the kingdom, other than the royal family of course!" She laughed, "therefore you had to expect you would marry someone soon enough, lucky for you I was considerate enough to do it before you actually fell in love with someone! Now you will marry Princess Annabeth in a week!" She growled. I gasped, Princess Annabeth? I had known her since she was little and we were good friends. I knew she loved architecture, she totally hated being the known as "Princess Annabeth of New Athens", but most of all I knew she was in love with a peasant named Percy Jackson, who had been saving all of the money from his fishing job, just to buy a ring so he could propose to her. He couldn't- wait no, WOULDN'T marry her, he had to get out of this. 

"Please excuse me." I said bluntly before leaving the table, going to my room and slamming the door. A WEEK? I understood why I was being dragged into this, there were no other kingdoms in a 100-mile radius, so being the son of the wealthiest family was the next best thing. But still A WEEK?! Persephone must have known I would try to get out of this, if she had given me a year, a month, heck, even 2 weeks, I could get out of it, but a week was useless. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I flew out of bed gasping and flailing my arms wildly. There was a knock at my window, wait what? I hastily untangled myself from the blankets and practically flew toward the window. That knock... Tap tap... Tap Tap Tap... Tap. It was Bianca's secret emergency knock. But... She had disappeared... 8 weeks ago, we had already mourned her and had excepted her to be dead, but no one knew that knock! He looked out and came face to face with a girl with dark eyes, long dark hair and freckles littering her cheeks and nose.

"Bia?" I ask, using her nickname, she pulled me into a hug and when she pulled back I noticed the tears in her eyes. 

"I need help Nico, this is serious, I don't know what to do!" She sobbed, climbing into my room, she pressed her finger to her mouth, motioning for me to be quiet. I nodded and she sat down at my desk.

"I'll tell what happened first, don't worry. Well... here goes." She whispered before telling me a story. 

"I ran away, Artemis, you remember how she offered to let me join her hunting party, led me into the woods, we were after a buck, one that would be worth a small fortune. So we tracked it all day. I was getting exhausted, so I asked to rest for a minute next to a stream so I could quench my thirst. Artemis agreed, but insisted that she go ahead after the deer, she would only scout and wouldn't leave me behind. I agreed and she left me. I heard a scream shortly after and went to look, I couldn't find Artemis, and after awhile of stumbling around I became lost. It was getting so dark and so cold! I was about to give up when suddenly I saw a building behind. I was so desperate, not only cold, but also hungry and thirsty. So I went to the place, all I could see were a few lights, the rest was shrouded in darkness, so I though it was nothing out of the ordinary. So I stumbled in and passed out. The next day I woke up in a giant room, there was a plate with the most expensive breakfast I have ever seen, thick cuts of bacon, ham, eggs, waffles, pancakes, all kinds of fruit and on the side was juice, every kind imaginable, milk, chocolate milk, water, tea, coffee, yes, coffee, and anything other beverage imaginable. I was so shocked, half of the fruit I have never seen and coffee went extinct years ago! I ate until I was sick and drank so much coffee, the cup never emptied! Then as I was about to drink some of the tea, the teacup laughed. It laughed like I had tickled it when I had brought it to my lips.

"I dropped it and instead of shattering, it just said "hey, that's not very nice!" and walked and then it hopped away! Instead of being scared, I felt amused and calm and most importantly... Safe... So after I ate I decided to explore. Well it turns out I was in a mansion, if anything a castle! I walked all around the first level and then I came across this beautiful garden, full of every flower. But, the roses were by far the prettiest. I bent to sniff one and it smelled like the most expensive perfume. So I picked one. Then a roaring split through the air. Out came this... This horrible thing. A Beast! 

""What are you doing?" He had growled, but I felt courage so I replied. "I-I w-was t-ta-taking a rose." He just roared and stepped toward me, I wanted to run but I couldn't move my feet. He went on saying "I tended for those, I put so much effort into making those perfect. Have you ever tried to making something the best you could? To put all of your effort into one thing and solely cared for it? Well you have snatched it away! HAVE YOU EVER FELT THAT?!" I was shaking so hard, but I managed to nod. You popped into my mind, I had pretty much raised you since Mama had died and Persephone came and took you away from me! So I told him about you. He stopped yelling and shaking in rage and said one thing. "Bring him here." I replied with a no! Then he had told me that he would kill me if I didn't. So here I am." She smiled weakly.

"What the hell?" I gasped. "You've been gone for months!" She looked taken aback.

"Two months? But I thought I left a few days ago!" She cried, the tears in her eyes had started falling halfway through her story, but now they were so visible. 

"I love you Bia, I will go so you will live, but promise you will never leave again." The words slipped from my mouth and I regretted saying them seconds after I had said it. I loved Bianca but what did this beast want with me? Would he kill me? I was all in for taking her place, but honestly, deep down I didn't want to die. Then it hit me, this could help my situation, I knew if Bianca was aware of the wedding she wouldn't be offering, she wanted the best for me, but I thought of Annabeth and Percy, they loved each other...

"I wont leave, but why agree so easily. I left you Nico. I left you!" Wait... What was happening? Why had this gotten so sad and so loud, I should be happy and more importantly a nosy Persephone should have busted in already.

"I know but I love you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because I didn't act." I whisper, before grabbing a backpack and shoving all of my black t-shirts and black pants I could fit along with a toothbrush, toothpaste and other necessities.

"What are you doing?" Bianca sobbed watching me and I struggled to zip up my pack. 

"Packing for my trip. I will do this for you Bianca, I love you and I will go to the castle and do what the beast wants, he wouldn't just get you to bring me there to kill me, it would equal you dying, so he can't just want me dead, okay?" She nodded and I dragged her through the window. I shot her a 'lead-the-way' look and we began our journey. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took us 2 days to get there and it turned out you had to be completely lost to even find it, by that time I should have felt more scared than I started but I lied to myself and told myself I was brave and confident. When I turned back to ask Bianca if this was the place, she was gone. I gulped and walk on, feeling my legs shake in fear. I eventually found the door after making an hour of searching an only walking around a small portion of the castle. I decided between knocking and letting myself in and then I chose the latter, figuring if I was to die, I would go down with a fight. The first floor was empty and I threw my backpack on one end of the couch and I sat on the other when I entered the living room. 

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." A voice boomed behind him, causing him to turn and see a figure standing a few feet away. I wasn't surprised or scared, from the fear in Bianca I had mentally prepared for worse, sure he was a beast, that was obvious, but he stood like a human, walked like a human and seemed so human-like if it weren't for the fur and broadness to his form, he could almost pull of for human. 

"Well here I am. What do you want from me?" I hissed slouching into the couch, the beast merely chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough, my people are very good at gossiping. For now, don't be shy, it is nearly dinnertime. Also, don't go in the West Wing." He growled turning to go.

"I refuse to eat with you! You cannot make me!" I say feeling confident and enraged at the same time. He turned and smiled slyly.

"Then you will starve! You WILL eat with me or starve, your choice." He turns back, being to stride away, I could tell he felt pleased with his reply but I was not done quite yet.

"THEN I WILL STARVE!" I scream before grabbing my backpack and storming further into the castle, until the beast's roars were drowned out through the many walls that separated them. I felt like falling to the ground and start crying. I was alone and stuck with a monster. I could leave but that would put Bianca in danger along with me. 

"Hiya stranger!" A voice came from behind him, I turn but could only see a tea set, a stool and books, lots of them. Actually, I spun in a circle, turning I saw books on every part of the circular room's walls. This was a library. But where had that voice come from? It sounded like a child's, judging from the high-pitched tone. 

"Who's there?" I asked looking around. I saw movement from the corner of his eyes and turned to see the tea set was moving.

"My name is Gus!" A teacup spoke, turning to reveal eyes and a mouth.... Creepy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
/2 weeks later\

I woke up in my room and made his way downstairs, I had acquired the room soon after meeting Gus, I had starved for 2 days before the hunger became unbearable and I began to eat with the beast, who knew no table manners and needed me to teach them to him them. Although the beast wasn't as cruel as he had seemed at first, I was still bitter to him because he had threatened my sister. I had accepted the castle as a home rather than a prison, since I had made friends with all of the enchanted objects. Gus and his mother Madaline told me the beast's story, apparently the beast had been a prince once, named Jason, he was about to be coronated, when a beggar had appeared on his doorstep. She was cold and it was the middle of Winter, she would freeze to death if she didn't get warmth soon. But the prince, as the glass, was so good looking and so handsome, he was repulsed that such a person would even confront him. So he turned away and was preparing to shut him out, she offered a rose in return. Why would the prince need a rose? He had a garden full of them and the thought of having such a ragged being inside of his perfect made his flinch. He told her so and she warned him not to judge a book by it's cover. He just laughed and started to close the door.

The beggar pulled off her disguise and underneath was a beautiful enchantress. Jason tried to ask for forgiveness but the enchantress just laughed and told him she had seen what his heart was truly like and he judged by looks more than personality. She then told him that he could have an appearance that matched his personality and turned him into a beast. He could only be turned back once he learned to judge someone based off of more than appearances, and he had to love someone that loved him back equally before the last petal of the rose withered and fell off. 

I was shocked by this story, I was here to break the curse. Sure, I liked guys, I remembered watching Annabeth and Percy hang out and I was often invited. I had began to crush on Percy before Annabeth, but when she had begun to like him as well, I dropped that crush for Annabeth and mostly for myself. But why would Jason want me to fall in love with? Surely a handsome prince couldn't like guys. I sat at the end of the long table, the beast, or Jason, usually sat at the other end, but today a place was set next to mine. that was strange. I know I was expected to fall in love with the beast but how could I knowing that my feelings were already predicted? It felt wrong, but the beast had such a good personality underneath all of that hatred for being what he was. 

My usual 1 chocolate-chip pancake was set in front of me, a little bit of syrup was fresh on top and the beast's biscuits and gravy was placed next to me. I took a bite as the enchanted knives and forks cut and fed me. It sounds weird but eating breakfast was so much easier and it was so nice and- I was interrupted from my thoughts when the beast sat down next to me. 

"Good Morning Nico." He said before picking up the forks and holding them unsurely. "Like this?" He asked. I nodded, he had been use to using his claws and paws to eat since he refused all help from the enchanted objects that he informed me had once been humans and had once been his friends. I found that amusing and I partially admired him for that. He was actually really smart, charming and- WHAT WAS I THINKING? I was falling for Jason when I was expected, I didn't want to be predicted. I wanted to act on my own! 

"I want to see my sister." I say bluntly after I have finished my pancake. The beast looks unsurprised and nods before pushing away his plate and beckoning for me to follow. I do follow him and he leads me to the West Wing, which under a small oath had vowed not to go in without his permission. He led me through hallways that were almost like a labyrinth and finally stopped at a room, he led me in and looking around I saw a mirror, books, a window, a rose, a chair.... Wait a rose? I peer at the rose, most of the petals are wilted away, actually only 2 are still intact, and one is wilted and looking close to falling off. The beast isn't here for the rose though, I can tell. He is holding the mirror and thrusting it toward me. 

"You will see the one you love most in it." He says quietly before turning to look out the window to give me privacy. I look into the mirror, hoping to see Bianca when suddenly her face showed up, bruised and beaten, and there was Persephone, she was kicking Bianca muttering something, using my good judgement I could tell she was mouthing 'where is he you little maggot?' I was taken aback and then Bianca lent forward and spit on her face. Persephone grabbed a vase nearby and split it over Bianca's head, knocking her unconscious.

"BIANCA!" I yelled dropping to the ground, kneeling and gasping. The tears began to flow and I watched Persephone drag Bianca's body back into a room, the storage room. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see the beast. I wanted to blame him, to tell him it was his fault but I couldn't. 

"Take a horse and save her." Was the only thing he said before walking out. I dashed through the halls and opened the door to the garden. There was a white horse there, already saddled and ready. I jumped on and rode, when halfway back I realized I still had the mirror. It took me around a half of an hour before I came out near my house. I jumped off and ran, the mirror still held in my hands. Persephone was outside, as if she had expected me. 

"Finally! Now you can marry the Princess! This family will finally get the royalty they deserve! You little brat almost caused the wedding to be cancelled!" I stopped, so that's what this was about, she wanted power?

"I refuse to marry her! I am in love with someone else." I say, the words escaping my mouth. I wanted to refuse to love him and I quickly decided I wasn't in love with him, it was an excuse....... Yeah... An excuse.

"Who is she then? Is she a princess?" Persephone snarled.

"No, but he's a prince." I say pride filling my words, an image a the beast lit up the mirror and Persephone grabbed the mirror and looked at it.

"HIM? HE IS A BEAST! You are a little monster Nico di Angelo!" She said before pushing me to the ground and kicking me until I fell unconscious. Why hadn't I been able to fight back? I opened my eyes some time later to the sound of chants and angry yells. A mob was coming toward me, led by Persephone. She was shouting.

"KILL THE BEAST! HE TRIED TO RUIN THE MARRIAGE BY KIDNAPPING NICO!" She was obviously motivating the rage in the people. Most had spears, swords and some were holding torches. I sat up and ran to our stable and grabbed the horse Jason had given me and flew through the woods. I would reach him before the mob, I had to save him! It would take much less time to get there since I was driving the horse full speed- The horse suddenly reared up in fear and turned and ran the other way, leading me away from the castle and deeper into unknown terrain. Eventually the horse reared up and tossed me to the ground before trotting away. I saw red and I would feel the rock my head had crashed on...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
/3 hours later\

I woke up and immediately panicked, what was up with me and going unconscious at the wrong time. Sure my head hurt like hell but I had to save Jason. I ran around, I was lost.... Wait! I was lost! I saw the castle ahead and ran toward it only to see the front door was burned to ground and the people were flooding in while the others were outside. I ran through the garden; heading for the West Wing. I reached the room, only to find it opened. There was blood... Wait a second. I shot a glance at the rose, that last petal was hanging limply, soon to fall.... I had to hurry. I followed the blood up more stairs until I found myself on the roof. There leaning over a crumbled brown heap of fur was Persephone, a sword raised, ready to deliver a finally blow. I ran forward and pushed Persephone. She stumbled further than expected and got to the edge before tripping again on a twig and falling down. I was too worried for Jason to care about her. I ran forward. 

"Jason?" I cry pulling him close.

"N-ni-nico?" He says before opening his eyes a bit.

"I'm here Jase." I say leaning down to him, he reached toward his pocket and pulls out a box. 

"Nico, I love you... W-will you marry me?" He says before closing his eyes, the last rose petal... or his wounds. I wasn't sure.

"JASON? Jason! Yes, yes I will marry you! Please don't die!" I cry leaning forward and kissing him. He doesn't move. 

"No...NO!" I cry, burying my face in his fur... It smells like tea and lemons. Then the unthinkable happens (or so you would think) and he began to glow, the fur shrinking away, the teeth going smaller, along with the clothes. It reveals a handsome blond boy, or more like man that appears to be around 18 years old. He is still clutching the open box and I take the ring in my trembling fingers. I slip it on, it perfectly fits my ring finger, which just makes me cry harder. How did this happen to me, a 16 years old kid with shaggy black hair, dark eyes and a shadowed heart? I sob again clutching Jason's body. I don't know how long I stayed there like that, it felt like hours but maybe only a few seconds had passed when the body shuddered.

"Neeks?" I heard a voice croak, I pull back to see electric blue eyes staring back at me, the man touches his lips and stares at the ring on my finger.

"I'm here Jason." I say bursting into tears and leaning forward, pulling the blonde man into a deep kiss. "I love you." 

I pull back to look at Jason, waiting for his reply. "I love you too." He finally says before pulling me back into another kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-2 years later-

Jason sat on his throne looking down on his kingdom, it had grown since he was turned back and it was very wealthy due to the exports on coffee and other products, but mainly for the gold and silver mines that had come up. He looked up to see Princess Annabeth, his main architect enter, her arms linked wit her husbands. Jason had heard of their story and decided to give Percy a raise (enough to buy a ring and get a house for him and Annabeth) even though Annabeth could pay for it all, Percy insisted since he had to prove he wasn't the 'peasant boy' anymore. He was Perseus Jackson, who owned all of the fishing companies in the harbor kingdom of New Athens. 

"Yes?" He asked standing up to bow to her, his tone was excited. She had recently suggested a library and a hospital and was beginning to see to the architecture being used.

"The mission is going well, King Nico was a huge help and babysat the twins for us!" She giggled. Not even half a year ago she had given birth to Nicolas and Thalia Jackson. Naming the boy after Nico and naming the girl after Jason's sister Thalia Grace who had died in a hunting trip right before Jason had been turned into the beast. Jason smiled.

"Thank you so much Annabeth, and Percy, when will King Nico be arriving back?" He asked worried for his husband, the twins were adorable but they were troublemakers, it normally took both him and Nico to control one, he wasn't sure how Nico had managed alone. He then remembered Nico had told him Hazel was off from her job today, and later they would visit Bianca's grave (she had been killed after Nico was knocked out trying to save her.) 

Jason and Nico were planning on adopting a baby in the next year so they could have a successor, so that was coming soon. Jason was so happy with Nico, he knew that whatever would happen in the next few years would always turn out good because he had Nico by his side to bear through it with him.


End file.
